Lipid-conjugates are thought to inhibit the enzyme phospholipase A2 (PLA2, EC 3.1.1.4). Phospholipase A2 catalyzes the breakdown of phospholipids at the sn-2 position to produce a fatty acid and a lysophospholipid. The activity of this enzyme has been correlated with various cell functions, particularly with the production of lipid mediators such as eicosanoid production (prostaglandins, thromboxanes and leukotrienes), platelet activating factor and lysophospholipids. Lipid-conjugates may offer a wider scope of protection of cells and organisms from injurious agents and pathogenic processes, including the prevention and treatment of conjunctivitis.
Conjunctivitis, also known as pink eye, is an infection of the outer-most layer of the eye that covers the sclera (conjunctiva). If left untreated, conjunctivitis may lead to permanent blindness in the affected eye.
Conjunctivitis may be caused by contact with an allergen or pathogen. Conjunctivitis may also be caused by exposure to thermal and ultraviolet burns, chemicals, toxins, contact lenses, foreign bodies, vitamin deficiency, dry eye, inadequate lid closure, epithelial dysplasia (pre-cancerous changes), and some conditions of unknown cause such as sarcoidosis.
Conventional therapy consists mainly of the topical use of non-steroidal anti-inflammatory medications, antihistamines, antibiotic eye drops or ointments (bacterial) and, in severe cases, corticosteroids (viral and allergic) to reduce the discomfort from inflammation. However, these treatments are only moderately effective. The side effects and the need for frequent administration of these therapies have driven the search for other, more satisfactory alternatives.